


The Bear

by Narcissa_Mottershead



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla/Laura - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissa_Mottershead/pseuds/Narcissa_Mottershead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla comes back from one of her nighttime strolls to find that she has been replaced in Laura's arms by a bear dressed in one of her shirts. Just a bit of fluff. hope you enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bear

Carmilla closed the door to her dorm quietly behind her, trying her hardest not to wake Laura. As much as she protested, her girlfriend often waited up for her when she went on her little night-time strolls around the Silas grounds, wanting to fall asleep in her arms, rather than alone in a cold empty bed. Although the melancholy vampire pretended this was ridiculous, secretly she loved it. She loved feeling needed. And seeing as she often wasn’t back much later than midnight anyway, it didn’t do much harm. 

Tonight however, she had stayed out much later. The night was clear and warm, and as she had sat atop the peaks of Silas, the warm spring breeze gently tickling her cold skin, the stars gazing down at her quiet contemplative beauty, she could feel the gentle warmth of summer peeping around the corner, promising it’s swift arrival. She had enjoyed it too much to go in, and had stayed out until nearly three o’clock. 

As she had expected, Laura’s soft snores filled the room when she re-entered, and a smile unfurled across Carmilla’s face at the sight before her. It was something she had not seen before, but it seemed to pump warmth back into her cold sluggish blood. Laura had dressed a stuffed bear in one of the vampire’s favourite shirts, and was cuddling it tightly to her chest, her face buried in the fabric. Carmilla chuckled, and crouched so that she was face to face with the endearing little human. 

“Oh cupcake,” she murmured. “You never cease to amaze me.” She smiled and brushed a runaway strand of light brown behind the girl’s ear, who stirred at her soft touch. 

“Carm?” she mumbled sleepily, her eyes fluttering open. 

“Hey creampuff,” Carmilla smiled. “I see my position as chief cuddler has been usurped,” she chuckled, indicating to the bear. Laura tossed it unceremoniously to the floor mumbling something about “just filling in”. She held her arms open, waiting patiently for her girlfriend to fill them. Carmilla smiled to herself and kicked off her boots before tugging off her jeans and climbing under the covers. She pulled the little human into her arms and Laura nestled safely into her, placing a soft kiss on her neck before mumbling a barely coherent, “g’night”. Carmilla kissed her temple and rested her head against Laura’s as soft snores once again filled the room. She would never let her live this down, she thought grinning sleepily to herself. But secretly, as with many things Laura did, she loved it. And still smiling to herself, the vampire joined her girlfriend in a peaceful sleep, happy to have replaced the bear in Laura’s arms.


End file.
